The Price of Love
by KyomuNoAme
Summary: AU!Ever wonder how it would go down if the BAU had a case with supernaturals? Insane I believe. A crazy killer is on a rampage taking out any half-breeds, werewolves, or vampire affiliated with either of the latter. ReidxMorgan, Edward Jacob, crazy Bella
1. The End of the Beginning

Soooooo~~~~ This is obviously a story yeah? ^-^" Well these are the **warnings**, it's boyxboy, BL, yaoi, and all the many other names given to homosexual love, yeah? So don't flame ^-^ it would make me very berry happy. The **disclaimer**, is that I _don't_ own either Criminal Minds nor the Twilight series. I am merely the awesome though maker behind the plot line and Vivian. =O Enjoy readers. =3

* * *

><p>Sounds of soft breathing fills a dark room lit only by the moon. Two figures lay side by side listening to night and the soft drops of tears hitting the bed covers. Two arms wrap around the smaller figure as he thinks to himself. He couldn't believe that he was here with <em>him <em>of all people, the one person whom he cherishes the most. Much to his own surprise, he was happy that he could put his precious cousin to rest beside his best friend.

The smallest of the two turns to face his partner and is met with topaz eyes filled with care, " Don't doubt yourself, love; you have done a fine job with this mess" With a light smile of content from his partner, the smaller of the two snuggles in closer to his cool partner and shuts his eyes. He was completely happy to be here with his soul mate.

Papers are heard rustling throughout the office, as light breaths of air are heard every now and then when the papers fall silent. With a chuckle, a dark skinned detective walks over to a smaller detective, who is sleeping, and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, pretty boy, wake up"

The smaller detective doesn't stir and the dark skinned detective sighs. He doesn't like to use it against him, but there are times when it's necessary. The dark skinned detective leans down towards the smaller detective and whispers something into his ears. Within moments the smaller detective wakes up, jumping out of his chair wide-awake.

"You are so!-ARGH!" the smaller detective fumes, "You can't be human!"


	2. Tails of the Beginning

Hm, so I never realized how much POV changing i had in this story until i fixed and edited it o.o...

That's all.

* * *

><p>(Jacob's POV)<p>

Forks is a perfect small town for any close family or any type of friendly person. Sure, there are the rare horrible and/or cruel people, but every town has to at least have one right? Well a few miles from this small town is a native reservation, where the school has recently been shut down, forcing the students to transfer to Forks High.

"Jake, we are going to _that_ town's school right?" My cousin, Vivian, asks "Isn't that where Swan goes…why can't we just go to La Push?"

"Come'on Vivian, it's not like we can split our pack up" Seth answers my cousin's question.

"You mean _your_ pack," Vivian mutters in a hurt tone, before she starts talking quieter as she snuggles into Embry's embrace, "besides it's not like any of you would notice my absence"

The back of the truck falls eerily silent. Throughout the ride, the pack was discussing the closing of our High School and the result in going to Forks High School. Now, we were sitting in silence for the last fifteen minutes of the hour-long drive. No one dares to reply to Vivian's statement; because we all know what my cousin said is true.

Once the school comes into view, the pack starts to get antsy. It was so bad that once the car was parked, the whole pack, and Vivian, jumps out of the tuck bed before either Sam or Paul are able to get out of the front seats. Within moments, the pack separates into two groups; those with Vivian and those with Sam, which was a majority of the pack. In truth, the only ones who always stay with Vivian are Embry, Quil, and I.

"You guys…you don't have to stay with me…" Vivian mutters, "…you can go and join your pack…"

"We know that, Viv," Embry replies softly, "but we _choose_ to stay with you."

"That's right, SO~ let us go and get our schedules," I say pulling Vivian and the others towards the doors.

When we reach the office, the Cullen's are standing right in our path to the front desk with Bella in the middle of them. My heart immediately responds to Edward and begins to race with excitement, while fear strikes my cousin. It's only a few moments later when I realize we've been noticed by the other party.

"S-Swan…" Vivian says carefully, "H-How lovely of you to, uh, grace us with your, um, presence."

"Black, what a shame that you are so…hm, unchanging" Bella sneers at Vivian, "You still upset about the tea set that I broke?"

Vivian bites back a violent hiss loud enough for only the super naturals to hear. Why does Bella always have to pick fights with her? All she is doing is being kind! Besides, there's no way Vivian would hate someone over just any tea set, she hates her because Bella always treats her as if she is worth nothing!

"Is that all you have to say" Vivian snaps, "That was over ten years ago, you know very well why I dislike you."

A vicious hiss erupts from Edward, "Keep her in check Black, you're on _our _land." Edward brushes by us, leaving us alone with the office staff. We quickly get our schedules and o to our respective classes. It doesn't take long for each of my pack members to realize at least one vampire is in every one of our classes except for most of our seventh classes. While Quil and Embry are safely with our pack, I was stuck in art with Edward, and Vivian was in choir with all the other vampires.

I now sit in art class with Edward's eyes burning a hole into the back of my head. As the teacher talks, I find it increasingly hard to focus just by knowing how close Edward is to me and how much Edward probably wants to tear me to shreds right now. I constantly tried to think about my feelings in an opposite way, but whenever that fails, I resort to counting in my head, making up stupid poems, or rhythm patterns. Other times when I am at a loss all I could dwell on was the hate I felt for Edward when he had left Forks and how much pain he had put me through just for Bella.

"Alright class," The teacher starts drawing my attention to her, "get a partner and start thinking about how you are both going to contribute to a joint art project. This project will require both of your skills and imagination in order to be successful, so, pick your partners wisely!"

Almost immediately, I think, 'Don't pick me, don't pick me!' knowing how futile it would be to even try to stop Edward from picking me. Deep down, I knew I want to believe Edward would pick me just because he wants to…but I knew in reality I was only fooling myself, because Edward would only pick me to keep a close watch on me and make sure I did nothing weird on their territory.

"Black" Edward's velvet voice greets curtly.

I responded with a light look of displeasure, '_This is a dirty trick. Are you all watching Vivian like a hawk?_'

Edward scowls at me and I immediately think of how a scowl doesn't suit his features. Edward should smile more often than scowl and glare, it would add more to his looks, rather than stealing away like all the scowls and glares. Finally, he speaks in an even tone to me, "We wouldn't have to if she hadn't verbally attacked Bella"

"You only know one side of her Cullen," I reply sharply, trying to control the genuine anger bubbling up inside of me, "You know the tea set Bella mentioned, yeah, that was from Vivian's _dead_ parents. Did you know that Bella knew that; that those two used to be good friends until that happened and she started treating Vivian like something less than _dirt_?" I take a breath and glare at my sketchbook before muttering, "All she wants is an apology…"

For once, all I want to do was forget about Edward and this stupid imprint. I want nothing to do with the person who is harming my beloved cousin. Vivian is to kind for this kind of treatment and deserves better. Therefore, trying to forget about the whole incident, I start to sketch out a picture of a couple on the outside of a glass box and a single person on the outside watching with pain-filled eyes. The setting slowly starts to come together as grass and flowers become recognizable, while inside the box it's raining and filling up with water.

"What is that?" Edward asks, for once without any malice in his voice.

"Unrequited Love" I answer softly.

The rest of the class surprisingly continues like this in a nice calm feeling. Edward watches me sketch and I'd merely answer any of Edward's questions.

(Vivian's POV)

I sit very still in my choir class, singing only when asked to and never out of turn, as I'd normally do if I were at my old school.

"Hi, I am Alice" A small pixie like girl chirps, "I presume you have met the boys?"

I bite my lip nervously and don't answer the pixie girl. I twiddle my fingers and try to remind myself these are _her _friends and Bella has probably told them horrible things about me, "I-I am sorry, but Jake and Em' told me not to talk to any of Swan's friends…" Looking down I give a sad smile, "Besides I am sure she has told you about me already."

"Nope not all" the taller blonde-haired person answers as the bell rings.

As fast as humanly possible, I run for the door accidentally running into Bella. Cursing my luck, I try to get away from her out of pure fear. Unfortunately, Bella grabs hold of me tightly, "Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"Vivian!" Embry's voice calls; as I worm my way out of Bella's grasp and run to Embry with tear-filled eyes. I hold onto Embry tightly, feeling Bella's presence getting closer and closer to us, "Hey, Viv, what is-"

"Hey she hasn't apologize to me!" Bella hisses.

Embry growls at Bella. He knew all about our past history and he has always hated her entire existence, no matter how much I tell him it's nothing to worry about, "She's not at fault Swan, she shouldn't _have_ to apologize!"

"Em', please let us just go," I whimper.

Me being scared of Bella is an understatement, I'm terrified of this girl. She has made me feel like things are crawling under my skin and that nothing good can come being with her. I cling to Embry and he scoops me into his arms, making sure to growl at Bella one last time when he passes by her. As he marches passed Edward and Jacob he throws one last glare in Edward's direction before continuing on.

(Jacob's POV)

I notice the confusion that clouds Edward's eyes. We'd been standing behind Bella the entire time she had chased Embry and Vivian off. He's probably never seen Bella act so fierce before, usually he was doing the chasing off, now it was Bella…. I bet he is thinking, "What has gotten into her all of a sudden?"Hopefully Edward takes note of the fear etched in Vivian's eyes. It was like she had seen something so frightening in Bella hidden in plain sight.

'_Bet you still don't believe me,'_ My thoughts growl before I shove the sketchbook into Edward's cold hands, "Add your part to the project, just…don't screw it up" Edward's just about to respond to me but I am already gone and making my way to check on Vivian.

(Bella's POV)

I hear Edward take a breath I know he doesn't need before he takes a few steps closer to me and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Bella?" When I turn around something flashes through my eyes before he continues, "Is everything alright?" I'm sure a brief emotion of hatred flitters across my eyes, but I quickly disperse the felling and clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I answer sweetly as if nothing had happened.

Edward looks at me concerned and I know this won't be the last time we talk about this. Edward shares a look with Jasper before we make our way out to the school parking lot. The drive to my house is relatively quiet. Neither of us spoke to the other and I could tell that it was driving Edward insane. Finally, about halfway to my house Edward broke the silence, "Bella, what's going on, I know that something's bothering you"

"It's Jake's cousin," I mutter in a 'hurt' tone.

"What about her," Edward asks almost too eagerly.

"She hates me and I don't know why," I answer trying to sound convincingly hurt by this fact..

'_You're lying,_' a voice whispers into my ears. '_Everything you say is a lie_' I try to ignore the voice and wait for a response. However Edward looks a bit distracted and suddenly asks, "Are you sure that nothing comes to mind," as if he had heard the same voice I just heard.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I just wish I knew why she hated me," I answer softly.

Edward looks irritated and decides to drop the subject and focus on driving. Minutes later, we reach my house and I'm getting out of the car. As I wave good-bye to Edward hoping he won't bring the subject back up anytime soon. Little did he know that when I step inside I wear a small smug look of victory before I start to ball my eyes out.

"Bella, what is wrong!" Charlie exclaims.

"That bully Vivian is back!" I 'cry', "and she won't stop picking on me!"

'_Liar,_" the voice growls.

(Vivian's POV)

Late in the night, I run through the reservation and see Embry's house come into view. It's the night before the full moon and I wanted to spend it playing games and being with Embry. Once I'm in calling distance I began to call for him to come out, "Embry come pl-EYAAAH!"

A blood-curtailing scream rings though out the reservation as I slip into a pool of blood, and within moments the pack is surrounding me. I was covered in head to toe in blood in the multiple attempts to get out of the blood, but failed and slipped in all my attempts. My eyes are wide with terror unable to pull my eyes off the dead male. This is the only time the pack probably allows themselves to feel sorry for me as they identify the body as Sam's uncle.

While Sam left to call the police and the pack guarded the body, Embry takes it upon himself to take care of me. He takes me inside, helps me clean up, and holds me until I'm calm and asleep in his arms. I bet as he's looking down at me, he can't help thinking that if it had been him in my place things would have turned out differently and that I wouldn't have to be like this and in so much pain. That's so typical of him.

(Edward's POV)

_In a dark room, growls and howling erupt from the floors to the upstairs rooms. With a smile, a small ginger haired figure descends down the stairs leading to the basement. A giant wolf launches itself at the ginger haired figure, but fails to take the invader down. Growling more, it suddenly yelps as it phases into a pale white being._

_ "You are only a mere human, why are you doing this!" the crossbreed shouts, "I haven't done anything to you to be treated this way!"_

_ Another, more feminine, figure emerges from behind the crossbreed holding a share object in hand, "Ah, but this particular human is a wonderful person…after all this person brought me you." The tip of the sharp object slides down the crossbreeds back eliciting blood from the shallow wound, "You are a fine one indeed"_

_ The female figure steps in front of the ginger haired figure and sits on top of their captives legs. Placing a light kiss on the crossbreed's lips the sharp object digs into the crossbreeds arm, "Sweet One, do come here with that hot metal."_

_ A smile could be seen on both their faces as the hot metal is passed off to the female, "Thank you, love, now how long shall we make this one last before we make him regret being alive?"_

_ "Not too long, we do have to get a note to the sheriffs'" the smaller figure answers in a deep tone, "Maybe something like, 'First there were three and then there was one'"_

_ "Perfect, the cops will love it Darling"_

_ Screams that sound more like howls of pain echoes throughout the room mixed with laughter. _

_ 'Why,' the crossbreed wonders painfully as his life slips away, 'Why did it have to be me?'_

My eyes flash open as thoughts invade my 'sleep'. I couldn't figure out where they were coming from and had no way of blocking them out of my head. There was a feeling of, well, I don't know and I had the feeling I didn't really want to know, but whatever the feeling was I felt like I didn't even want to know what was causing this feeling.

_'Mother…Father…?'_ a panicked voice whimpers, _'Th-there is s-so much b-blood…_' An image of a small black haired girl in pigtails enters my head. She's crying over her parent's bodies as a taller lean figure steps in front of her, '_G-get away_' she whimpers sounding like Vivian when she was scared of Bella. The figure smirks and leans over towards the girl, _'it is your entire fault that they are dead_'

'_No more…'_ I think hoping that it'll stop, _'I don't want to see this.'_ However, all though the night the same scenes continue to play though my mind. '_It's definitely Black's cousin'_ I concluded as the sun begins to rise, _'There is no other person with night eyes scared with fear'_

(Reid's POV)

I stumble into the office feeling like hell, which my image probably mirrors. I've started to fear that it'll actually interfere with my work, because I'm losing sleep and I have a hard time keeping my food down. This has been going on ever since I got back from Tobias' clutches.

"Hey Genius, are you okay?"

Hoping no one notices me jump when Morgan calls me out, I mumble, "Yeah, I am fine." Honestly I'm not okay…anyone who knows me would know I was lying, the question is would any of them call me out on it? I knew I was having trouble sleeping because I'd fall into nightmares about the times I was with Tobias and when I'm not having nightmares, I'm always thinking about the relationship that Garcia and Morgan have. It's one I've always wanted, but know I can't have with Morgan.

"Hey, guys, we have got a case" J.J. announces.

When we gather in the conference room, J.J. starts to brief us on the case, "The Forks and La Push officers are calling us in because four teenagers and an elder has been killed. Though there are no known connections, the officers are hoping that we will be able to find the connection for them." As she flips through the images on the projector she continues to speak, "The killings seem to be done at random and show no signs of organization, but two groups of people; the Quileutes and the Cullens, believe that something is going on. For now, the killings are only happening in Forks and La Push, and the officers would like to keep it that way."

I speak up quickly after she finishes, "You would think that there would be a pattern, but there's none at all. There's not even a sign to show that there's a clear goal in mind. I mean each of the victims had different backgrounds. For example," I say as I get up and take over the projector, "Mr. Uley, he had a nephew, Sam Uley, who took care of the other teens on the reservation; whereas the teen Clay, who went to school in Fork, lived two hours away from the reservation where most of the killings were at"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but don't the families of La Push tell folk tales of large wolves that protect them blood sucking creatures?" Rossi interjects.

"You mean like werewolves?" Garcia asks, "Those kinds of large wolves?"

"Actually, werewolves are typically portrayed as by-pedal creatures, though most people mistake them for the giant wolves the supposed Lugaroo take shape as. So, the people on the reservation may just be telling folk tales about Lugaroo," Reid interjects.

"Then what does the message on the victim mean?" Morgan asks, "First there were three and then there was one."

"Hm," I ponder, "None of the victims are alike, aside from those who lived in La Push and believed the stories."

"But that's not really considered a race" J.J. states.

The sound of piano keys rings throughout the room, "Hotch." The room falls silent as we watch for any signs to hint at towards the case. At the beginning of the call, no one's able to tell what Hotch is thinking, until a look of disturbance flies across his face, "Understood, we'll be there as soon as possible"

"What was that about?" Morgan asks.

"The Sherriff's at the Forks office received a call about another dead body and a witness from the previous victim," Hotch replies hastily, "We'll need to get to the airport as soon as possible, the drive itself is time consuming"


	3. Every Tail Must Move On

_I run through the woods towards the diving cliffs, glancing back and catching sight of Swan holding a sharp object in her hands. Soon, too soon for comfort, I find myself at the cliff with Swan at my back, "This is it mutt, you are going to die and She will make me into one of them."_

_ Swan lifts the knife up and brings it down right as someone jumps in the way. Blood drips onto my face, as I stare into my favourite pair of chocolate brown eyes "E-Embry…" Tears begin to form in my eyes as laughter fills my ears._

_ "This is good!" Swan laughs, "This is so good!"_

_ "Vivian…"_

''Vivian!"

My night blue eyes flash open and stare up into the same pair of eyes I'd seen only moments ago "E-Embry…you are alive…" I hold onto Embry tightly as I cry into his chest and tell him about the nightmare I had just seen. Maybe I should tell the cops about the visions I've been getting…. With a light whimper, I curl up next to Embry and shut my eyes, hoping that sleep will be nicer to me this time around.

(Reid's POV)

I sit in the back seat on the sheriff's truck with Morgan as we drive to the small town. It's close to sunrise and, unlike Morgan, I hadn't been able to sleep; too afraid of what I might meet in my sleep. With a tired sigh, I pull out a small book about an alien trying to take over the world. I know it's out of character for me to read such a piece of illogical literature, but it's a change in my constant lifestyle.

A pounding sound, off in the woods, pulls me from my book. It looks like the shadow of a large wolf running alongside us, "Sir, could you stop for a moment, I thin-. " Before I can finish my sentence the shadow's gone and out of sight.

"What was that?" the sheriff asks, "I can barely hear you over the engine."

"It was nothing," I reply sitting into the crook of the truck side with my arms and book resting in my lap.

As the sun begins to rise, I feel my eyes begin to fall shut. Within what only seems to be a few seconds, I feel myself being shaken awake by Morgan, "Hey, kid, get up; we are here"

"At the station?" I ask groggily, as Morgan pulls me out of the car, dropping my book in the process.

"Yeah, we will get house arrangements later," Morgan replies kneeling down to grab the book I dropped, "What is this book anyways?"

I throw a tired look down to Morgan and reply, "It's just a book"

"Invader Zim?" Morgan asks jokingly as he stands back up, "Isn't that an old cartoon?"

I take the book away with a light blush on my face, "Even I have to read _some_ illogical things."

"Alright, alright, I get it" Morgan jokes as we make our way to the office doors, halted by the sight of five stunning people. Exactly one second later, a howl erupts from down the road followed by a few others. Curiously, I glance back the way we'd just come from and there's a truck coming down the road with a group of people in the back.

"Charlie why are _they_ here" a girls voice asks as the truck pulls up to the office.

Turning back towards the office, I hear what sounds like a low, threatening growl, but pass it off as me hearing things. As we continue to the office a girl runs past us followed by three teenage boys. Taking interest in the three I make a mental note to talk to them about their close connection.

"I think I might just stay out here for a bit a read," I say when we reache the door, "well, at least look like it…I want to watch them interact some…"

"Are you alright you seem a little distant lately" Morgan asks.

"Yeah, I am fine" I say as I catch the voices of the three who just ran past us.

"What if they don't believe us?"

"Yeah…I think I'll observe some of the things going on out here," I say with a light but firm tone.

(Jacob's POV)

I up at the young man reading by the door, it was Billy's idea to get the pack down here and cleared by the sheriffs and now the FBI was here too. Suddenly a heavenly scent overwhelms my senses and halts any brain function. I could feel my imprint, a specific vampire, pulling on my insides and making my mind hazy with loss, emptiness, and rejection.

"Jake, come on before she gets to close," Vivian's voice whispers to me.

"I can't move…" I mutter. _Please just go away, _I beg, clutching my torso, knowing the vampire can 'hear' me, _please just go and let this pain pass…_

"Get some guts wolf," Edward hisses as he passes by us.

Vivian growls at the couple as they pass by us. Some people think would think the Cullens blind, along with the few who have been trapped, if they talked to Swan. She didn't hide it at all. No, Swan was just good at manipulating people to see what she wants them to see.

"Idea!" Vivian chirps, passing me off to Embry and Quil, before running over to the young man reading. "When you Isabella Swan, talk to her and see how nice she is, okay," I hear her ask.

The man looks at her confused, "Only if she is part of the Cullens or the Quileute's" Vivian looks back at me as my mind continues to fog up with thoughts of my imprint, "Ah, well, she is, I mean part of the Cullens that is"

"Reid we need you in here" Another person calls.

"I'll be right in," 'Reid' answers, "Why do you want me to talk to her so badly?"

Vivian gets up on her toes and whispered into his ear, still loud enough for us to hear, "She is bad, Mister Reid, every time she comes by it's like hell has frozen over." She stepped back almost rhythmically and gave 'Reid' a smile, "It was nice to meet you Mister Reid."

"Right it was nice to meet you as well" Reid replies before leaving.

(Edwards POV)

Inside, I greet Charlie despite the smell of wolf hanging in the air. Overall, I'm not sure why the wolves are even here, or what they have to do with this case. It was Bella who was interested in the case; however, I still didn't know why the wolves were there. They had as little to do with this as the coven, right?

Whatever the wolves' reason is for being down here, it doesn't stop me from wrinkling my nose in disgust as the wolves walk into the office. How did Carlisle expect us to survive without either of us dying from the scent of the other race or worse, someone attacking another? I almost let out a hiss of disgust, as we move into a conference room with the wolves.

(Vivian's POV)

Once we're all in the room, I stand behind Embry, doing my best to stay out of Swan's sight. Being so close to her made my skin crawl. I wish Swan would just crawl into a hole and maybe something with acidic stomach acid, acidic enough to melt away her evilness, will eat her. I look towards the people who called us into the conference room. Among the people is Reid and he's looking right at me as if he was studying my every movement.

"Cullens and Quileutes, we are the behavioural analysis team assigned to this case," A man with sad eyes speaks up in a dominate tone, "The reason you are all here is at the request of your covens leaders Billy Black and Carlisle Cullen"

The man who called Reid inside, steps up to speak, "We're going to need your DNA, fingerprints, and any information and alibis from the night of each murder."

Edward and his family look at our elders as if the world had ended. Why would they agree to something like that? The same detective starts to talk again, "As I am aware you are all…not like others around here, or so each of your elders have told us, and we will take that into consideration when we interrogate each of you."

"If that is all," Carlisle, the vampire's leader, speaks up getting the detectives attention, "may we go to separate rooms now?"

"Yes that is all," The same detective replies, "we will begin interrogating you all once you have been separated from the other group."

Once we're released to separate rooms, I make sure to avoid Swan as I try to get out of the room as fast as I can in order to get away from Swan and her evil feelings. Luckily the room is right around the corner, '_safe and sound.'_ The rest of the Quileutes joined me seconds later and each find spots on the ground to sleep; catching up on hours of sleep they may have missed. I too find a spot on the floor next to Embry and snuggle close to him for comfort, '_I can always sleep later…'_

(Jacob's POV)

I groan as I'm the first of the pack to be questioned. Had Billy not of told the detectives about our shifting abilities I would have had a blast toying around with them, but now I'd have to fess up. However, 'fessing up' didn't go as well as I thought it would go.

"You are telling me you group is a pack of wolves?" the detective questions, "That is impossible!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" I answer as if the detective's reaction is a usual occurrence, "just ask those bloodsuckers, they will tell you the same thing."

"So let me get this straight, these people in your 'pack' are part of a line of shape-shifters," a tan skinned detective asks sceptically, "You have got to be kidding!"

"You asked for it, our background stories that is," I reply with a victorious smile.

"Let just continue forward," the detective says calming himself, "Vivian Black is you cousin, correct?"

I nod my head in response as I feel something pulling at my insides. I grimace a little, but continue with my explanation, "She used to live with her parents, but for certain reasons she never told us she came here to live with us saying that her parents wanted Billy to watch her." I hope the detective buys the story; I wouldn't tell these people about what happened to Vivian's parents, "Do you think that it was something supernatural?"

"Why do you assume that it is something unnatural?"

I sigh forgetting about who I'm talking to. This guy doesn't believe a thing I'm saying, "I'm not assuming; I know the signs!" I'm starting to get irritated with the detective in front of me, "I want to talk to another detective because it is pointless to talk to you if you don't believe what I am saying."

"I shouldn't have to have faith in your beliefs, this is America," the detective replies firmly as another detective with darker skin walks in, "Rossi, I'll handle this you go on and question Isabelle Swan with Reid."

"This is ridiculous Morgan, I can handle this," Rossi says slightly irritated.

"I said I would handle this," Morgan bites out before turning to me, "tell me why you think it was something supernatural."

"Look I know that it's crazy that we are werewolves," I plead, "but you have to believe me, I-" "Calm down, kid, I am taking your word on everything you are telling me," Morgan interrupts carefully, "So just answer the same question, but for me, okay?"

"Alright," I reply taking a calming breath, "When Viv' found Mr. Uley that night, the body was all scratched up like all the times we had gotten into fights with the vampires."

Morgan starts to write the information down and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "This is off subject, but from what the other clan has said, your cousin is a half-breed. Does that mean your races can breed with each other?"

"Yeah, that's how Vivian's kind are made," I answer, "We call it imprinting for werewolves; I have no idea what the vampires call it, but it only happens when a pair is suppose to be together no matter what." I can't help but smile at the words I spoke as I'm escorted out of the room. When my escort and I reach the room, she opens the door and wakes the entire pack, and Vivian up, "I just wanted to talk to the shorter girl in the group." All their eyes fall on Vivian and I can almost feel the intensity of their cold looks.

"C-Can I talk to the Reid guy?" Vivian's voice squeaked.

(Vivian's POV)

"I am afraid he is talking to the Swan girl," she replies noticing that I've taken up a spot beside her, "you can talk to Morgan though; he is just as good as Reid."

I shift nervously, "I can come back here right?"

"Yes, you can," she replies with a light smile.

I smile back and agreed to talk to 'Morgan'-who-knows-Reid. I turn and wave to Embry and Jacob before leaving. As I follow the woman down to the interrogation room, a chill runs down my spine as I pass one room in particular. Frozen in place, I glance up at the woman when I realize I'm being talked to.

"I am…sorry…" I mutter, "Where is the room?"

"It is….this way" the woman says wearing a look of concern, a look that reminds me of the looks Embry sometimes gives me.

"Please, don't worry, Em' will make it all okay again," I say with a sad smile, "He loves me so much."

"Alright, I get it, I won't pry," She says continuing towards the room. After we arrive and enter the room, I feel lighter and bounce into the chair with a smile on my face. This person could really work wonders on bad moods! Whoever his mate is, he must really be lucky!

"Thanks, Prentiss" 'Morgan'-who-knows-Reid says moving to stand in front of the table with a file.

"Just doing my job," 'Prentiss' replies lightly.

'Morgan'-who-knows-Reid looks at me the same way Reid had done; in the way that made me feel like I was something to be studied. It's quiet until 'Morgan'-who-knows-Reid, brakes the silence, "So your cousin tells us that you and your pack-" I look down as I interrupt him, "-His pack, not mine." "-Right, _his_ pack are shifters, is that true and are you like them?"

"Yes, to the first question," I chirp, "but I'm not like them, I am what they call a crossbreed; Vampire and Shifter, or as they like to called me a Tainted One"

"Interesting," Morgan-who-knows-Reid says taking a seat in the chair across from me, "Tell me about you, Miss Black"

"Ah, well, you know my name is Vivian Black and that I am seventeen. My parents…they do not live here they live somewhere else. Embry Call is my mate; he and I will always be together, because we are meant to be! Oh, and I am a half breed, but you already know that too~!"

"I see," Morgan-who-knows-Reid, mutters sceptically, "How about you tell me about the night you found Mr. Uley?"

"I…just wanted to play" I answer quietly as my mood shifts back towards a downcast, "but when I was running towards Em's house I fell and slipped and then…" I can't find my voice all of a sudden and can feel my body shaking in terror. "Th-There was so much b-blood on me…" My voice crack as tears blur my vision, "P-Papa c-c-couldn't find her and he only l-left f-for a m-moment…j-j-just one m-moment. Sh-she laughed at m-me and d-drug m-me over t-to th-them…-" "-hey, what are you-" "-a-and th-threw me i-into th-their b-blood," I cry as rapid knocking is heard, "M-Mr. Uley, h-he -hic- he was l-like th-them…h-headless a-a-and t-tortured…"

The door flies open and Embry strides into the room to take me into his arms, "Sh, Vivi' it'll be okay." Embry throws a glare at the detective, who looks perplexed. "Well, you might as well just interrogate me now detective," I hear Embry say, as he makes himself comfortable in the interrogation chair, "I don't want her waking up in this place"

(Edward's POV)

While the others were being interrogating the other members of the investigating team, I was being interrogated by a scrawny detective. I, upset and confused, couldn't figure out why I couldn't read these people's minds. It's almost as if their thoughts were naturally blocked off from me…almost like Bella. I watch the detective pull out a file and set it on the table, before the detective looks at me, and begins to speak, "Um, Mr. Cullen, if you wouldn't mind, could you give me your name and race?"

"Edward Cullen, Vampire" I answer shortly.

"Actually, your elder, Carlisle, said that most of you have special abilities" The scrawny detective states.

Damn. He was actually good at his job, scrawny or not, "right, well, I have the ability to read minds, though there are few whom I cannot read."

"I see," the scrawny detective says, "Could you tell me about Vivian Black?"

I can't help wrinkling my nose in disgust. How did that girl, that half-blood, make her way into the mess? I calm my emotions and pull myself back together, "Her blood is tainted, which makes her parents law breakers on both sides. The coven and the wolves know it, but neither side does anything in fear that they shall fall tainted. At least that last part is what I believe, the rest is fact."

"Tainted," The detective, asks curiously, "How so?"

"That _thing_," I hiss, "Is a vampire-werewolf, a crossbreed, a freak of nature, an abomination, and so much more" I wrinkles my nose in pure disgust, "What is worse is that she has qualities from both lineages; pale skin, fair appearances, graceful movements, feeding habits, pack and coven loyalties, and shape-shifting."

"You don't seem to like these facts," the scrawny detective states as he lays out several pictures on the table, "Do you know any of these people of their races?"

"Uley is the only one I recognize and he is obviously a werewolf," I answer, "I don't know the others but these first two are half-breeds, this one is a vampire, and this one is a werewolf."

"Interesting, can you tell me about Isabelle Swan?"

(Morgan's POV)

I walk into the viewing room looking into Reid's interrogation room. I watch the young detective question one of the clan members and start to get lost in my thoughts. Ever since Reid had come back from Tobais' hold, he's always looked like he's never gotten sleep in weeks. However, on those rare occasions that Reid did sleep, I was always waking him up from nightmares. Sometimes I just wanted to take Reid into my arms and tell him everything would be okay, but I know can't, not if it would mean rejection and the loss of an important friend.

By the time I'd come out of my thoughts, Reid and the last of the Cullens had come out of the interrogation room. I follow them from the viewing room and meet with Reid outside the door.

"Morgan," Reid questions, "you're done already?"

"Yeah just finished up," I answer, as my heart rate picks up.

"That's good I'm sure after we show the team our findings, they'll send us to the houses," Reid says.

I ruffle Reid's hair before leaving to join the rest of the team in the main conference room. I take a seat beside Hotch as Reid comes in and takes a seat. Hotch gets up and starts to explain the meanings of the torture and decapitation. He reasons that these were acts of hate for "two races" though we don't understand what the note actually means.

"Guys, I think I know what the message means," Reid says getting up with his notepad and moving to the information board. He starts identifying the races of each victim based off the information we gathered; werewolf or Halfling, "Whoever this person is, knows that super naturals exist. I mean look at Trevor Mallu, Halfling; Shari Leon, Halfling; Austin Grant, Halfling..." Reid starts to slow down as realization passes through his eyes, "The quote, it makes sense now! First there were three races; the werewolves, Halflings, and vampires, and then there was one."

"Well then who is the 'one race'," J.J. asks, "All three have been killed."

"Not to mention the one human girl, Kaylee Summers," Prentiss interjects.

"No, no, it makes sense," Reid starts, "because either way she would have created a Halfling. Kaylee was dating a Vampire who appeared to be her age, human or werewolf if they reproduced it would have been a Halfling. I just have to figure out how Sam Uley's Uncle fits into this."

"So what you are saying is that one race is clearly the Halflings," Hotch states, "Then who is the other?"

"I am not sure," Reid replies taking a seat and reading over Mr. Uley's information again, "but I know I am close."

"Alright," Hotch speaks up, "Now that everything is laid out, I'll explain the house placements. The clans have both agreed to let us stay with them so half the team will be with the Cullens; Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi, and Gideon that will be you four, and the remaining team members; myself, Reid, Morgan, and J.J. will be staying with the Quileutes. Both clans will escort us to their homes shortly."

The clock strikes six in the afternoon, before the families return to the station; the Quileutes on foot and the Cullens in their high class cars. Our team splits in to two groups greeting our respective housing hosts and handing over our belongings. Well, at least Gideon's group with the Cullens did, while the rest of our team stood before several large wolves and the Black girl.

"So how are we getting to the reservation," someone asks.

The Black girl smiles, "on their backs silly."

(Vivian's POV)

I giggle at the officers as I take their bags, "go on they won't bite." I watch the team cautiously climb onto the wolves backs before shifting to a regular sized white wolf, _'Shall we go Em?'_

Embry grunts in approval and signals the others to start moving. As we start running the pack and I start to get carried away and nearly miss the forest edge, but quickly dip into the forest coming out on the other side into a clearing with a small cottage in the centre of it.

"This is the place where you can all work if you need to get away from the office, it's really spacious and feels almost like home," I chirp after shifting and pointing at the little cottage. I turn towards the town and start to talk, "and that-" "-Is what where _my_ pack lives" Sam growls trying to assert his alpha genes.

I shift back to a wolf glaring at Sam as he leads the pack into town. We slowly come into town and up to Billy's house. I stop still holding a firm glare on Sam. I hate when he tries to be my alpha, he doesn't even consider me to be part of his pack. What makes him think he can order me around?

"_You know Uley I live here too_," I hiss through our connection as Sam comes to a halt some feet in front of me.

Sam growls at me as he motions for the dark skinned detective to get off him. He lunges himself at me. '_HOW DARE YOU CHALLANGE ME!' _I hear him shout through the connection as a yelp escapes me when he catches me by the neck.

"_You learn you place outcast,_" Sam growls through our mental connection as he bites down harder on my neck, "_or there will be a much worse punishment than a mere neck wound!_"

Before Sam releases me, I feel his teeth puncture my neck. The pain is so intense that as Sam lets me go I shift back to my human shape and see Embry creeping up to me as I'm losing consciousness, "Em, don't cry..."

"_You're bleeding too much love,_" Embry whimpers through our connection as mates, "_It's too much, even for a Vampire._"

"Sh, just come back later," I whisper as I finally give into the darkness of my mind.

(Reid's POV)

I stare in amazement as the small girl fearlessly touches a hand to the wolf's face, before losing consciousness. If anything, I expected her to flinch away from the large wolf. Carefully avoiding the other wolves, I boldly make my way to the girl. Cautiously I place his hand on the large wolf's muzzle and move him back to pick up the girl.

As I gather her into my arms, there's a low growl from the large wolf. However, due to her injury, I dismiss the warning and turn to take her inside, "Where am I -" "-I'll take her" the younger Black interrupts, taking the girl from my arms and going inside.

"Sorry for the commotion, that girl just doesn't know her place," Billy apologizes as he leads the four of us into his house.

As I follow in behind Morgan and the team, I take in the kitchen entrance and the living room. The first room I see is filled with random trinkets, standard bedroom furnishings and stray stuffed wolves every so often. _'This must be the girl's room,'_ I think to myself as Billy speaks.

"This is Jake's room," Billy says stopping, "You two will stay in this room, there's a pullout under the main bed, and I'll get the girl to get her things out of Jake's room." He waits a moment, allowing us to put our things in Jacob's room, and then continues showing his small house to us.

As J.J and I step out of Jacob's room, music blares from the parallel room. The door is decorated in wolf drawings and just barely cracked. Through the crack I can see a white carpet with red stains on it, stuffed wolves like those in Jacob's room, and parts of a frail figure on a green and white themed bed.

"Oh that's the girl's room," Billy says as if the girl really meant nothing to his family, "Jake spends way too much on her, time _and_ money, sometimes I wish he would realize what a disgrace she is. Anyways just past the last room on the left it the main bathroom, I have to go and do a few things."

Just as Billy leaves Jacob steps out of the girl's room and looks over at me with a caring look, "Thanks for caring about her health Reid; Vivian said that she'll thank you later when she feels better."

"Shouldn't you take her to a hospital," Morgan suddenly speaks up, "wouldn't she be in better care then?"

"She's part vampire," Jacob answers lightly, "All she needed was a little bit of blood to help the vampire healing kick in, she'll be fine later"

Jacob leaves the four of us alone in the hall and goes into his room only to come out moments later with the stuffed wolves, "You know, Vivian, she likes wolves a lot and always cried after I changed for the first time...she was upset because she thought that I would turn my back on her and treat her the way everyone on the reservation does..."

"Is it because she is a Halfling, " I ask carefully, "Edward Cullen-" "-He knows nothing," Jacob hisses, "she is not like the things described in their pitiful stories, all she is, is a girl who wants to be-" "-Jake?" The girl, Vivian, calls from the door, "I am feeling a lot better now..."

Jacob's features soften when they fall on his cousin and I can't help but wonder if there is something going on between them that can't be understood by outsiders. The two go back into her room leaving myself and the others alone once again.

Morgan lets out a sigh and moves past us towards the room we were given. I on the other hand make my way through the living room and back outside. The wind is blowing softly and nature is truly at its best. A soft growl startles me as the wolf from before looks me dead in the eyes.

"She's inside, Jacob said she's fine," I answer as the wolf shifts to a teen unclothed, causing me to turn away quickly and making the teen laugh, "Thanks for caring for Vivian, I wish you all the best of luck." It was quiet again and I knew I was alone.

(Vivian's POV)

I chirp in delight the moment Embry walks into my room. I practically leap out of my bed and jump into his arms making Jacob laugh. I put her head against Embry's forehead and giggle, "Jake took good care of me after Reid picked me up!"

"For that I am thankful to them both," Embry replies with a smile.

"Gezz, get a separate room you two," Jacob groans.

"OH! How about we make them dinner as a thank you," I chirp pulling away from Embry and dragging him down the hall to the kitchen. I started pulling things out of the cabinets and placing them on the counter before going in to the refrigerator and grabbing ingredients.

"You know Embry and I don't cook right Viv" Jacob's voice states as he walks into the kitchen.

"I know," I answer softly, "I like the company, oh! Jake could you get the speakers out so we can rock it out too?"

Jacob smiles at me and goes back to my room to retrieve the speakers. When he returns Embry and I are already attempting to put together some kind of meat based dish. I laugh when Jacob steps in and takes six steaks out to the grill on the porch.

"Well so much for you making dinner," Embry laughs lightly, earning him a light punch on the shoulder from me personally.

I plug in my mp3 player and turn on the music, pulling Embry out into the open part of the kitchen to dance with me to Come On Get Higher. It's slow, soft, and calming as we move together as one soul. It's like one of those memories that are peaceful and always remembered.

"You two are so sweet together it's sickening," Jacob comments with light humour before joining us. We laugh as I scramble over to the over boiling noodles. We're all laughing and we almost feel like this happiness is like a dream.

"What are you all-" The dark skinned detective cuts himself off, as the man with sad eyes stops behind him and the blonde lady peers over them, when he found us on the floor laughing. He puts a hand up to his face and laughs lightly, "You three are strange."

"I know," I chirp as I jumped up and accidently fall back into Embry's lap, "someone has to be happy in the house so why not all of us!"

The dark skinned detective and his team, minus Reid, leaves us to continue on with our activities with a smile on their faces. I stand up and hold my hands out to both Jacob and Embry, "come on lets finish so we can dance some more!" The two take my hands as my favourite song plays.

One hour later, we had the table set and food out ready to be eaten, all we had to do was to wait for Billy to get home. I was excited as we danced around like we're in elementary school again. I laugh and run into Jacob's room only to come back out with the dark skinned detective, and his friends, each refusing to dance with us.

"Come on lighten up sir," Embry says lightly as I run past them and outside returning a few moments later with the other detective who refuses to come inside.

"It's Morgan, not sir...makes me feel old," Morgan says.

"The Cullens are old," I reply as My Side of the Story begins to play. I quickly drop the younger detective's hand and run over to the mp3 player before it can play anymore. I give a nervous smile and switch it to something more exciting by Veltpunch.

"Sorry, I don't know why that song is on there," I say with another nervous laugh as I mimics the singers, "Shalala I sing for you, Shalala fight for myself"

Jacob and Embry play along with me and start back up where we'd left off as the chorus starts. I step in and keep up with the female singer. The moment the song ends Billy is at the door with a look of disappointment.

"What are you all doing," Billy snaps glaring at me.

I take a nervous step forward, "I-I am sorry we were just having a little fun, I pushed them to it s-so don't get mad at Jake and Em' nor the officers they didn't want to in the first place..." Billy's eyes narrow and he grabs me pulling me to my room and shutting me inside.

I sit on her bed crying as I listen to Billy yell at my precious cousin and mate. They don't deserve to be punished for something I had done. Sniffling I move from the front of my door to my bed and nearly scream when I see red eyes in my window. Hands break through my window as I let out a terrified scream trying my best to scramble away. Embry and Morgan are the last I see as I am pulled through the window and the world goes black.


	4. A Still Heart Moved by A Tail

Well, here's to another chapter. It's not quite as long as the others but, it's still a chapter right? Better than a lot of bs writing to make it longer. They do say quality is better than quantity. Enjoy butterflies!

* * *

><p>(Edward's POV)<p>

Busy. All week Bella has been _busy_. She went from being clingy and only _interested_ in the case to being completely taken in by it. It's almost like I don't even know her anymore. Whenever I call the only answer I get is Bella's busy and she can't come to the phone or a rushed apology from Charlie because of the new missing person. It's been all over the news that girl went missing, taken from her home during the night, and that she's a resident of the reservation on La Push. It's been three days since then.

I sigh and lay back hitting my hand on a hard covered surface. I grab it and bring above my face. It's the sketchbook the wolf gave me Tuesday. I sit up, crossing my right leg underneath my left leg, and start to flip through the pages of the sketchbook. Pictures of the half breed and two wolves litter the pages of the book. I continue to flip through the book and come across a picture of a shattered mirror, with broken pieces falling to the floor. Within those falling pieces were smaller pictures. There are three or four with the half breed inside them and then multiple images of the wolf crying like his soul was missing.

Quickly, I turn the page away from the emotions that claw at me. The emotions are so strong I can feel them pulling at the strings making my still heart nearly beat. I finally reach the sketch of our art project of the boy in the filling cube and the couple outside the cube.

I grab a pencil and sketch in a tree behind the cube, on the far right side, and start to add details to the grass and flowers. As I start to draw in trees from the forest, overwhelming thoughts of sorrow wash over me causing me to drop my pencil. _'Vivi...Vivi...' _Another wave, a much bigger wave, of sorrow hits me as I hear a thud from downstairs.

Weakly I make my way down the stairs from my room and I see Jasper curled up at the bottom of the stairs in pain. The family surrounds him in worry as the investigators stay back with looks of worry and concern. I look at them in hopes of breaking through whatever barriers they have and seeing their thoughts, but I come up with nothing, like every time. Just like when they arrived here and I couldn't hear any of their thoughts.

A loud ringer interrupts the silence and the eldest in their group, Rossi, picks up the phone, "Hotch, have you found anything?" There's silence, a loud scream of pain from the phone, and finally a reply, "Alright, we'll be there right away," –pause- "yes," –another pause- "Yes, I got that, we'll be there in a moment."

"What is it," a black haired woman asks.

"A tape was delivered to the victim's spouse and cousin," Rossi replies, "The two wolves are saying it smells like a vampire and the girl."

"Edward could you drive them wherever they need to go until Jasper is better," Esme asks softly, "Carlisle and I need to stay here with Jasper, and you are the only one who has a stable relationship with the wolves to take the investigators there."

I give an immediate 'yes' and grab the keys to my car. I lead them out to the car and we pile in, before I head in the directions they give me. After a bit of a drive and some questions from the reservation people, we pulled up to a small cabin with a separate garage attached. We step out of the car and walk past the garage. As we pass the garage a loud scream of pain startles us.

The moment we walk into the cabin, a wave of emotional thoughts hit me and I start to feel dizzy. I lean on a nearby wall and start to build up the strongest resistance I can. However, all I can work up is a barrier just barely strong enough to keep me looking like nothing is bothering me.

"Why is _he_ here," Someone I don't recognize snaps, "Those _vampires_ are the reason that Jake and Embry are like this!"

"Stop this," a lithe detective snaps, "Vivian is out there and you are all arguing in the time we could be watching this video and finding her, so if you would kindly shut up we can view this video with our team."

The room falls silent and I take a seat away from the wolves. As soon as we're separated the investigators waste no time in playing the video.

As the video plays, I feel pain tugging at my still heart when the half breed-no, Vivian appears on the screen. She's crying and blood is dripping down the side of her face. A pale hand cutes across the screen and caresses her face, "Sweetheart, had you not have been born they would have lived...darling now your mate will have to pay for your mistake of being alive." Familiar pair of hands reach into the screen with a blade in hand. They drag the sharp edge down the side of Vivian's face causing her to let out an animalistic whimper as blood slides out of the wound. "Rev, love, do you think she's been deflowered yet," a female voice asks. The screen goes black for a few moments and reappears with Vivian completely unclothed. At this point Jacob and Quil both leave the room, while close my eyes and try to shut it out. Unfortunately, her screams of pain and terror flood my mind as she's rape on the video before us. Soon the room falls quiet and the female speaks again, "You won't get her back, she'll die at our hands."

"Darling, do give them the message while she and I clean up," the female coos.

"Of course, love," a male voice replies lovingly. There's a few moments of black screen and then the room appears again, Vivian gone and a black figure standing in the middle of a room, "You all thought you knew this girl who helped us today, _he_ probably thought she loved him; thought she _knew_ what his love was. Our vision is being seen through three pairs of eyes, one from each race. In time one race will be gone, and then two and only the ultimate will be left standing. This girl you watched, she's merely the halfway point in this mission, pity she got away and didn't die the first time. Even so, this is the real beginning of our fun, our mission."

The screen goes black and the end of the video finally comes. As the wolves re-enter the room a strong thought crashes through my barriers and through all the emotions I hear, _'Isabella isn't working on the case, she's with me. A beautiful girl she is, so talented. I don't think she'll come back to you.'_

"Th-That's impossible..." I hear myself say with disbelief lacing my words, "Bella...sh-she wouldn't..."

I can feel the looks on me as flashes of Bella invade my mind mixed in the emotions. It was never that she was working on the case or even interested in the case, she was _part_ of the case. How could I be so blind and oblivious to all this? How am I supposed to tell them this? Worst of all, how do I tell Charlie, her _father_?

"Hey, Morgan could you go check on Vivian's mate," the lithe detective asks looking at me directly.

"Of course, the kid must be exhausted," the dark skinned detective, Morgan, answers as he takes the other wolves with him.

The lithe detective takes a step closer to me, "I would like to talk to you outside, if you don't mind."

I take his offer and we leave his team inside the cabin to discuss the video. We walk out into the opening and stop a little ways from the cabin. I hear a loud sigh and a light thud like he's dropped to the ground, "Why don't you take a seat and maybe you can tell me about your thoughts on the whole thing, you did seem a little more surprised about Vivian's condition than I expected. So, you've caught my attention."

(Jacob's POV)

As I walk into the garage, fixed into a small finished living room area, I can hear whimpers coming from Embry who's on the couch twisting and turning like he's having a nightmare. I feel an aching pain for him just knowing how much pain he must be in.

"I don't understand how he's being so affected by this," I hear Morgan say to himself.

I let out a soft sigh, "This is what we call an imprint." I walk over to Embry, with Quil accompanying me, and kneel down beside the couch Embry's on. It's almost too painful for me to sit here and listen to his cries of pain, because some sick psychopath's thinks certain people should die. I step back and make my way outside leaving Quil and the detective inside the garage alone.

When I step outside, I feel my own pain put at my insides. I glance up and I can see Edward and Reid talking out in the clearing. I can't deny that's he's gorgeous. I've always known this, even before the imprint a couple years ago. He's always been alluring, breath taking, mind numbing, anything that relates to those specific words.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and glance back into dark brown eyes, "Will he be okay?"

"That...It depends on what happens to Vivian," I answer honestly, "If we are separated from our imprint we feel a large amount of pain, if our imprint goes through pain we get double the pain, like with Embry; however, if our imprint dies, we lose any reason to live...we might as well be dead."

"That's tough," Morgan replies as I watch Reid and Edward start walking back, "Have you...you know, imprinted yet?"

I give Morgan a light smile and walk up to Reid and Edward. I greet Reid and ask him a few questions while Edward stands there looking a bit out of place. Something I say makes Reid laugh a little and I give a nervous glance in Edwards Direction hoping that he wouldn't catch me, but he's looking right at me with something in his eyes that I can't describe.

"Hey pretty boy," I hear Morgan call as I notice Reid and I jump at the sound of his voice, "You two alright?"

"Uh, yeah," I answer nervously, "Just...um, a little, uh, distracted, I have to go."

I shift right in front of them and dash into the woods to hide my embarrassment. How could I act like such a fool in front of Edward? Am I stupid or something? UGH! It's like the affects are getting so bad I'm losing control of my senses faster than usual!

I stop in the middle of the forest and fall over with my paws on my muzzle. Imprints are nothing but trouble for Vivian and I. Its like; if we find some grain of happiness then something bad _has_ to follow. When I found out Edward was my imprint Bella had already taken hold of him and the wolves of my pack felt differently about me. I wish it was the same for Vivian, but when she arrived here twelve years ago she was immediately ridiculed by _everyone_. She hadn't even gotten good treatment from Embry at first, until he heard her crying because her imprint didn't even like her. It was almost like the pain she was feeling inside her made him feel her exact feelings enough for him to understand her.

I flinch when I hear leaves crack behind me. I roll over onto my stomach and catch the scent of a vampire. Getting to my feet I whip around towards the sound and find Edward standing there staring at me. I can feel it, I can see it in his eyes that all those thoughts I had to vent; he heard it all. This is all going to go to shits, I mean he obviously hates me and now this is going to make everything worse because this woman is killing both parties!

"What I just heard," Edward asks me carefully, "Is any of that true..."

I can't do this, not right now..., _'Wh-What do you mean, I'm emotional any of those thoughts could be lies.' _I take a step away from him and he takes one forward. There's something in his eyes almost like the day Embry realized Vivian was his imprint, but in a way different, _'Just go back to your life, th-this has nothing to do with you vampires'_

I've said something wrong and I see anger flash in Edward's eyes. I immediately regret trying to make Edward upset enough to leave. He's on top of me in a matter of moments with angry eyes staring into my own. _'Wh-What the hell Cullen,'_ I shout at him.

"You don't know what I heard about Bella _mutt_," Edward hisses as I feel a sting of pain stab my heart, "She's a _killer_ mutt that female on the tape-" '_-So you listen to things a fucking psychopath says but you won't hear out a _sane_ person,'_ I shout back interrupting him, _'I told you Bella wasn't what you thought she was, but no you just kept following after her like a lost puppy!'_ Edward backs off me and disappears from my sight, leaving me alone.

I let out a shaky breath and make my way back to the cabin. When I get there Embry's distress has risen again and he's calling out for Vivian frantically. I let out a loud sorrowful howl and receive several back, including Embry's. I pad over to my truck bed and hop into the back. Shifting I grab the clothes hidden back there and change before entering the cabin.

"Jacob, could you tell us more about this imprinting business," Rossi, Mr.-I-don't-believe-what-you're-saying, asks.

"I thought you didn't believe me," I snap before shaking my head, "Just, whatever, For us we only get the partner fate _chooses_ for us. We don't get a say in who it is or what race they are. To us it makes us happy to be anything our imprinted needs us to be in a positive manner. Like Quil and Claire, a small child, she needs Quil to be there as someone to watch over her, where as with Embry and Vivian, Vivian needed Embry to love and accept her."

"What about you, have you imprinted yet," Rossi asks.

"Yeah," I laugh with a sad smile, "He...we don't get along, we always disagree on whatever the other has to say...it's a platonic relationship..."

"Morgan tells us Embry can feel what Vivian is feeling only double the pain," Reid says.

"Yeah, it's a downfall," I answer, "but at the same time it lets us know that our mate is still alive and kicking."

"Could it be used to track their mate," Reid asks.

"Unfortunately not," I answer honestly.

(Reid's POV)

I fall back into the couch provided in the cabin and let out a breath. These unsubs are nothing like regular serial killers. It's like they all have a fixation on this ultimate goal to rid the world of two races, not just one but _two_ _specific_ races. I get to my feet and go over to Garcia, who's typing away, "Hey Garcia, could you look up any information on Vivian Bl-" "Collins," I hear Jacob correct, "Her real last name is Collins" "-Right, Garcia, find out anything you can on her background."

"What are you trying to get at Reid," Morgan asks.

I grab a dry erase marker and start to write on the information board, "The male in the video said 'she got away and didn't die the first time, which leads me to believe Vivian's family may have been attacked by the same people. Jacob, do you know anything about Vivian's parents?"

"Yeah of course," Jacob answers quietly, "They were killed-" "-but in the interview she said-" "-She doesn't like to talk about it; it ruins all the healing she's done over the years. Anyways, she said two people came into the house and before anything had begun her parents put her in the closet. From what she told me, the woman was a vampire and the male was a wolf. They were different from the other they had come across she mentioned once, said their eyes were black instead of red like those who fed on humans." Jacob explains.

(Jacob's POV)

Night begins to take over the sky and I feel shivers crawl up my spine. Edward hadn't returned to the cabin yet and those staying with him were nearly ready to turn in for the night. Just as they were starting to pack up I hear the door open and I'm shocked to see Embry there in the door way. He looks as though he's been hit by a couple cars and backed over a few times. His eyes are void of any emotion as his stumbles over to me.

"Sh-She, Jake, Vivi, my Vivi," He cries, "I can barely feel her, my Vivi, she, I-I can't..."

I catch him in my arms as his arm starts to bleed for an unknown reason. I fall back with him still against me and notice a wound going down his arm. He's whimpering now, still calling for Vivian, and then he starts to cough blood up as more flows from a deep cut across his vital organs. By now I'm shaking and trying to figure out what to do, but the woman named Prentiss gets to the idea first, ordering my to turn him over so she can stop the bleeding. However, by the time she does this several more cuts had appeared and Embry was bleeding to death.

"Jake," Embry barely says, "it's over man, we're done for...Vivi, she's...she's dying by _her_ hand."

My tears are caught in my throat as he mentions this. He could only mean Bella, that's the only person who would have so much against her, but why? Vivian never did anything to her! She didn't deserve to go out this way! I hear Embry choke out a howl of pain as tears drip from my eyes and onto his face, "I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you two, I'm sorry Em, I-" "-Don't...apologize," Embry whispers as a red line appears across his neck and he's finally out of his misery.

I hold the body of my best friend as Quil comes running in, shouting something like "where's Embry?" followed by more things I tuned out. In seconds I feel Quil drop down beside me and ask in a broken and angry voice, "Who did it Jake, who killed them?" I can't answer him and keep holding onto Embry like he'll wake up any moment now.

(Edwards POV)

When I left the wolf in the woods I ran straight home. I didn't look back once, not even when I felt a strong feeling of regret and remorse for the words that were spoken. When I got home the feeling resided and only stress lingered.

As I stepped though the door, I could feel a sense of ease throughout the house. Jasper was better and talking animatedly to Alice, while Esme and Carlisle were engaged in a conversation with the other two. I greet them all and notice this look that Alice is giving me, almost like...like when she couldn't see Bella's future.

"Where are the others Edward," Esme asks, "Are they going to be out late?"

"Oh, yeah," I answer, "They just got a lead..."

I retreat to my room and lay there until the sun drops behind the horizon. I make my way down the stairs to spend some time with my family and I feel pain start to creep into my mind and soon it starts to flood like a wild fire as I collapse at the bottom of the stairs in ripples of pain and sorrow.

"Edward," I heard Esme call out in worry, followed by Alice's worried call as Jasper crumbles to the ground moments later.

"I-I don't understand..." I barely say, "It's like...nugh...it's like-" "-the wolf..." I hear Jasper breath out, "It's that wolf Bella liked"

"This...isn't good..." I hear Carlisle say as the pain begins to lessen and we're able to move, despite the lingering intense sorrow.

"What do you mean," I ask.

"Edward, has Jacob been acting differently around you," Carlisle asks carefully as memories from the forest come playing back into my mind. All those thoughts of his going on about me hating him and this being like when his cousin and Embry first met, it's couldn't be..._'No there's no way, Jacob can't have Imprinted on me!'_

"I don't understand what you're talking about," I answer trying to play coy.

"Edward, I can tell you aren't telling the truth," Carlisle says, "It's okay, we won't let anything happen to you, but this may be life or death for Jacob. For them their Imprint is their life, their everything; if they lose it or are rejected they have nothing to live for."

This is what Jacob must have meant when his thoughts were stuck on Embry and Vivian. When she was crying because Embry didn't like her, "I-I've noticed, but I have Bella and I love her." '_Th-that's a lie'_ a weak voice whispers, '_She's...not the one you loved...she knows...about him...save him save-'-_The voice dies off and I feel sorrow and sadness overwhelm me, "Something is wrong, this voice...it's gone..."

"Vivian," I hear Alice say, "It was Vivian, I used to hear her until Bella came back...her power was being telling lies from truths."

"Edward," I heard Esme question as I stand to my feet and make my way outside, "Edward!"

I leave the house and my confused family. Vivian was a lie detector, the voice I heard when Bella was talking to me, it _must_ have been her, it _had _to be her. I make my way back to the cabin and within moments I arrive to be greeted with the sight of ambulances and cops surrounding the area.

As I stand there and watch the scene I can't help but feel as though I should be down there doing something t o stop this agonizing sorrow eating at my still heart.


End file.
